The Secret of the Sister
by HjkFantasie
Summary: Every family has its secrets, and the Malfoy family is no exception. The secrets and lies of this family are more tangled and terrible than can be imagined. A silver locket, a broken mirror, an old enchanted cabinet, a tall oak tree…just a few of the pieces of the puzzle. Secrets cannot be kept for very long, though, and the Malfoy Family's biggest secret is about to be revealed.
1. September 29, 1989 (part 1)

"Come on Draco! Hurry up if you want to catch me!" the little blonde girl cried behind her. She was running down the large staircase in the large house known as Malfoy Manor. She and Draco were running through the house, playing a muggle children's game known as "tag". They didn't completely understand the point of the game, both of them being pureblood wizard children, but they were having fun with it.

"Slow down Lucia! I can't keep up," Draco panted a few paces behind her.

"That's the point, isn't it?" Lucia said with a laugh as she rounded the corner and disappeared down a long hallway by the base of the stairs. Draco jumped down the last few stairs to follow her and almost crashed into his family's house elf, Dobby.

"Young master Draco," the little elf said in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Playing a game with Lucia," he responded. He paused to catch his breath. "It's a muggle game, so please don't tell mum and dad." His parents hated anything that had remotely anything to do with muggles. If they found out that he was playing a muggle game, they would not be very happy.

"Mum's the word, young master," the little elf said with a wink. Draco's parents treated Dobby terribly—particularly his father—but the elf was always kind to Draco and Lucia. He was almost always punished for this kindness, but he never ceased to have a smile and a treat for the two young children.

"If you want to catch up with her, there is a small hallway down that way that connects to this one." Dobby pointed to a door that was hidden behind a statue of a knight. "I use it to get to the kitchens faster. You could sneak through and catch up with her quicker."

"Thanks Dobby!" Draco shouted as he slipped behind the knight and through the small doorway. He found himself small passageway only a house elf or small child could fit through. Even though he had lived in this house all his life, there were still some passageways like this one he didn't know about.

After running down the narrow passageway for a while, Draco saw the light of the other hallway up ahead. He sped up so he could scare Lucia and then tag her. He came out of the small hallway only to run into a large mirror hanging on the wall outside of his father's office. He slammed headfirst into it, and the glass shattered into a chaotic spiderweb pattern, but only a few small pieces fell to the ground.

"Draco! What have you done?" Lucia cried. She had entered the hallway at the same time Draco did, and saw the whole thing. She ran toward Draco to make sure he was ok.

Draco sat up and rubbed his head. Luckily the broken mirror shards only just scratched his face, leaving a single shallow scrape across his forehead. Lucia jumped down next to him and looked at his face where it had hit the mirror.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine," Draco said in a daze. "My head hurts though."

"Of course it hurts you idiot!" she said with a smile. "You just slammed it into a mirror!" She reached over and picked up a broken shard of mirror. It fit perfectly in her small palm. Her smile disappeared as she looked at the shattered mirror. The mirror was for the most part still intact, but the cracks and lines ran all across the glass face of the mirror. Only the tarnished silver frame was unharmed. "What are we going to do about this?" she asked worriedly.

"I dunno," Draco said frowning. "But we have to do something, or father will—"

"Or I will what, Draco," a frightening voice said behind them. The two children turned their heads around slowly, only to see Lucius Malfoy standing behind them, a stern look on his face.

He took a step forward, surveying the damage done to the mirror by Draco's head. He turned and looked down at the children, his eyes full of hatered. "That mirror has been in this family for centuries. It is absolutely priceless. How do you plan on fixing it Draco; since you so foolishly broke it?"

"It's not his fault," Lucia said bravely before Draco could respond. "I told him to go down Dobby's passageway even though I knew he would probably break the mirror." Draco looked at her in absolute awe. Lucia often took the blame for his mistakes, but it never ceased to amaze him at how kind she was.

"Very well," Lucius said. "Since you insist on covering up your foolish brother's mistake, yet again, you both will be punished." Lucia's face fell. It seems she had been covering for her brother for too long, and their father had figured it out. He walked over and opened the door to his study, motioning for both children to enter. They stood up, each grasping the other's hand, and marched into their father's study; Lucia with her head held high, and Draco with his eyes on the floor.

Even though they were twins, Lucia and Draco Malfoy could not have been more different.


	2. July 26, 1996

The Morganthe Place was a mystery. It was an ancient house that sat on the north side of Smokemont hill. It had been vacated for so long that it seemed to have faded into the hillside. The people of Smokemont village often forgot it was there. Sure, there were always groups of teenagers daring their friends to go inside the creepy old house, but no one was ever able to actually get inside. Despite the crumbling, ancient façade, it was impossible for anyone to find his or her way into the Morganthe Place. Unless, of course, you were one of the bats that resided there.

* * *

Lucia Morganthe sat at the unused kitchen table of her Clan's mansion. She was reading the latest edition of the _Daily Prophet_. Her hands were clenched so tightly around the edges of the paper that they crumpled to illegibility. She was staring at the picture on page six, feeling an odd mix of rage and concern.

"What are you looking at?" Armand stood in the doorway to the kitchen, a look of concern on his face. He was tall and rather handsome, though not exceptionally so. But, as a vampire, he had a certain air of…seductiveness about him.

"It's him," Lucia responded. "They've got him." Armand still looked confused as he sat down across from Lucia at the table. She slid the paper over to him, and he saw what she had been looking at.

"Ah," He lay the paper down and smoothed out the edges. "I see." On the front page was a mug shot of Lucius Malfoy. He was caught in the Ministry of Magic with a group of deatheaters who had been trying to steal something. The article did not disclose what it was that was almost stolen, but the article also stated that Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore had been there, and even Voldemort himself. But that was not what Lucia cared about.

"He's finally in prison, because of some stupid mistake," she said.

"Well, shouldn't you be happy about that?"

"Look at page six," Lucia said tersely. Armand flipped to page six and saw a picture of a stern looking blonde woman standing next to a boy of about sixteen who was obviously her son. It was a continuation of the story on the front page.

_Malfoy's wife, Narcissa, and son, Draco, have refused to comment, but were seen hastily leaving the trial. Narcissa's sister, the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange, was reported to be seen at the ministry on the day of the crime, and a one-thousand galleon bounty has been placed on her head._

_Malfoy's son. Draco, is a student at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and is expected to return this September._

"I still don't understand," Armand said, putting the paper down. "What exactly are you so upset about?"

"It's just…I mean…" Lucia was at a loss for words.

"It's ok," Armand walked around the table and wrapped his arms around her.

She leaned into his embrace and allowed his arms to comfort her. "He's my brother, Armand. I've been able to delude myself into thinking he was safe for the longest time, but now…now I know that he's not."

"Do you want to go to him?" Armand asked

"That would be foolish." Lucia had often thought about returning to her family, but she knew that she never could. "They all think that I'm dead. Even if I show up on their doorstep, they will deny my very existence."

"Really?" Armand playfully asked. "A big tough vampire like you? You're very difficult to deny."

Lucia smiled. "Me, a tough vampire? You're just thinking of yourself again."

"Then I'll go with you! They can't deny TWO powerful vampires such as us!"

Lucia laughed and kissed him. "I am so lucky to have you." She said.

Armand stood up and held out his hand. "Come on. Angeline and Saguini are going on a hunt."

Lucia stood up and the two vampires transformed into their bat forms, flying up and out of the slats in the roof. Lucia had been a vampire for over five years now, but she still got a rush from being able to fly as a bat in the night. Armand often said that being a vampire was a curse, but to Lucia, there were many perks.

Vampires have many different supernatural abilities. They have physical strength exceeding that of any normal human. Being undead, they are immune to conventional means of attack. They are almost completely immune to the three Unforgivable curses, the Killing curse only stunning them.

Vampires can defy gravity to a certain extent, being able to climb upside down and vertical surfaces in a reptilian manner. They have powerful hypnotic and mind control abilities, and some are also able to command nocturnal animals such as wolves and rats. Most vampires can also manipulate the weather, usually creating mists, but some very powerful vampires can create large storms. They can shapeshift at will, mainly taking the form of a bat. Other common forms include a rat, a wolf, vapor, and fog.

Vampiric powers are not unlimited, however. They are less powerful in daylight and are only able to shift their form at dawn, noon, and dusk, while shifting freely at night. The sun is not fatal to vampires, though, as sunlight does not burn and destroy him upon contact like most people believe. It is, however, uncomfortable and irritating for a vampire to be in direct sunlight. They are also irritated by garlic, crucifixes and sacramental bread, and can only cross running water at low or high tide. Vampires are also unable to enter a place unless invited to do so; once invited, however, they can enter and leave the premises at only definite way to kill a vampire is by impaling through the heart with a wooden stake (preferably one made of oak).


	3. August 4, 1990

"Lucia," Draco whispered nervously. "We shouldn't be up here."

"Don't be such a baby," Lucia said looking at a bookshelf full of old, leather-bound books. The two children were exploring in their attic. It was full of all sorts of magical objects and other interesting things. "Mum's out shopping with her friends, and father's too _busy_ to even look at us."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Lucia said, picking up a strangely shaped bottle and blowing some dust off of it, "He doesn't care for us much. He only puts up with us because mother makes him." She opened the bottle and took a doubtful sniff.

"Don't say that!"

"Why not?" Lucia put down the bottle. "It's true!"

Draco said nothing. He knew his sister was right though. Their father didn't particularly like them. He was always too busy to play with them when they were younger, and he didn't show them any real affection whatsoever. He thought back to their 8th birthday party. They didn't see their father all day, and when he came back in the evening, he didn't have a present for either of them. He barely showed any recognition that it was their birthday at all. Draco picked up a small figurine of a coiled snake and turned it over in his hands, lost in his thoughts

"Look at this!" Lucia shouted. She had made her way to the other side of the attic and was looking at a large wooden cabinet. Draco ran over to get a better look at it. It was huge, the ancient grayish-brown wood arching gracefully to form a rounded top. The doors had an intricate tree pattern carved on the front, but it had dulled over time and was barely visible now. There were two tarnished silver knobs shaped like dragonheads.

There was obviously something special about this cabinet. Draco wasn't sure why, but he knew this cabinet was important. Lucia reached forward to open it, but Draco grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I want to see what's inside," Lucia said pulling her hand away. "There's something special about this cabinet…I can feel it."

Draco didn't think this was a good idea, but he didn't stop Lucia when she went to open the cabinet a second time.

The hinges creaked as the old doors opened, and a musty smell flowed out, accompanied by a puff of dust. The two children gaped. The cabinet had six shelves in it, most of which were empty. However, there was one shelf at their eye level that held about twenty wands, each labeled with a piece of parchment with a name on it.

"Wow," Lucia whispered. "Look at all those wands!"

"Whose are they?" Draco asked, examining the various sizes and types of wands.

"Antonin Dolohov, Rowle, Mulciber…" Lucia said, reading off the names on the pieces of parchment labeling each wand. "Who are these people?"

"I don't know," Draco said. He read more of the names, trying to find one he recognized. _Nott, Pettigrew, Travers_…who were all these people, and why were their wands in his attic?

"Rodolphus Lestrange…Rabastan Lestrange…" Lucia continued. "Lestrange…Why does that sound familiar?"

"We're related to them," Draco said. "They're on that family tree tapestry hanging in the drawing room."

"That's right," Lucia said nodding. "Mum's sister married one of them…" She reached forward to pick up a long wand that had a slight bend to it.

Once again, Draco grabbed her arm to hold her back. "What are you doing!"

"I just want to see it," Lucia protested. "There's something special about that one. Can't you feel it?"

"I don't feel anything," Draco said. "We shouldn't even be up here, let alone touching other people's wands."

"Come on Draco, I'm not going to steal it or anything, I just want to take a closer look. We'll be getting our own wands next year, so I won't even want this one after that."

Draco sighed. Whenever his sister got an idea like this, there was no hope in trying to prove her otherwise. She was just too stubborn. "Fine," he said, releasing her arm. "But be careful, wands are dangerous."

"Yes, _mum_."

Lucia reached forward and picked up the long wand. It fit perfectly in her hand. She smiled as a small spark came out of the tip of the wand, issuing a thin stream of light that soared above their heads like a shooting star.

"I like this one," she whispered.

"Alright, you've had your fun, now put it back." Draco was growing more and more nervous.

"Hold on, what was that spell mum used before?"

"I don't know! Lucia, please put it back, I have a bad feeling about this…"

"What was it?" Lucia said to herself while tapping the tip of the wand against her palm. "Oh! I remember now!" She lifted the wand and pointed it at a small journal-like book settled upon a low table.

"Accio book!" She said loudly. The book flew forward at an alarming speed, and Lucia and Draco ducked so to avoid being hit by it. The book hit a large glass case containing dozens of spiked instruments, shattering the glass and sending a loud crashing sound throughout the house. Lucia and Draco looked at each other, both knowing that their father had probably heard the crash down in his study.

"Run!" Lucia shouted, and the two children sprinted downstairs.

Their father had beat them too it, however, and was waiting at the base of the stairs. The children stopped abruptly a few steps from the floor.

"What are you two doing?" Lucius asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Lucia said nervously. She had forgotten to put the wand back, and she was shielding it from her father's view by holding it behind her back.

"I heard a crash coming from upstairs," Lucius drawled. "It sounded like it came from the attic."

"We weren't in the attic," Lucia said quickly. "We were…in my room."

"Is that true, Draco?" Lucius looked over at Draco, who had been standing silently this whole time, a panicky, wild look on his face.

"Y-Yes." He stammered, not looking his father in the eye.

Lucius looked at his children sternly. "What do you have behind your back, Lucia?"

"N-Nothing." She took a small step back. Lucius reached around her and took the wand out of her hands. When he realized what it was, his eyes widened in anger. He struck Lucia across the face with the back of his hand and she fell to the floor. Draco just stood there aghast.

"How DARE you!" he shouted, his eyes wild with rage. "How dare you sneak around the attic when I explicitly told you never to go up there!" Draco jumped back and cowered against the wall. He had never seen his father this mad

"And how DARE you take someone else's wand!" He lifted his hand to strike her again. "You should no better than—"

"But it chose me!" Lucia said in desperation, lifting her hand to block the coming blow.

Lucius hesitated, a slight look of shock on his face. "What do you mean?"

"I…I don't know…" Lucia stood up cautiously. "It felt like something was calling me," she explained. "From the cabinet. I opened it up and… I don't know, it felt like the wand…_wanted _me to pick it up."

Lucius did not respond, he just stood there, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Do you know whose wand this is?" he asked after a moment of silence. Lucia shook her head. "It belongs to your aunt; your mother's sister Bellatrix."

"Then why is it here?" Lucia asked.

"Because… because some people are afraid of great power," Lucius began. "Your aunt is one of the most powerful witches I have ever met. And it would seem," he handed the wand back to Lucia, "That you have that same power in you."

Lucia looked at Draco, who looked back at her in confusion. What did their father mean? Neither of them could remember if he ever so much as smiled at by him, but suddenly he was speaking to Lucia as if she was royalty or something.

"I think," he said pulling Lucia forward. "That we should begin your magical studies now."

"What?" Lucia tried to protest, but her father was pulling her forward and leading her towards his study.

"You show great promise, Lucia," he said. "It is in your best interest to begin training this…extraordinary talent as soon as possible."

Lucia looked back at her brother, standing alone at the base of the stairway, a sad look on his face. She attempted to smile, but before she knew it she was pulled into her father's office and the door was shut behind her, leaving Draco alone with nothing to do, and no one to talk to.

He slowly went back up the stairs and into his room. He lay down on his bed and stared at his ceiling for the rest of the day. Little did he know that, in the future, he would look back on this day as the day his father chose his favorite.


End file.
